Importa el destino(?)
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: Un Fic Omegaverse de Midorikawa y su destino como Omega. Pasen y leean.
1. Chapter 1

**Este fanfic ya tenía la idea de publicarlo hace tiempo pero por problemas técnicos no pude continuarlo, espero les guste el tema es Omegaverse/Au con mi OTP ya favorita de 7 años… si no están familiarizad s con el Omegaverse dejare una breve explicación**

**[Omegaverse: La sociedad actual se divide en tres géneros, los Alfa estando en la élite y en la cima de una jerarquía social perfecta con los mejores beneficios como líderes y buenas vidas.**

**Los Beta quienes se encuentran en el punto medio de esta jerarquía teniendo una vida plena y cómoda no se limitan, junto a sus parejas.**

**por último los Omega quienes están por debajo de esta jerarquía son vistos solo como amantes, quienes cuidan niños, tienen una vida baja y muy difícil siendo tratados como "animales" y no un ser humano por algunos en la jerarquía más alta. Estos tres géneros tienen diferencias unas entre otras en la jerarquía social, sobre todo entre Alfas y Omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía. ]**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Qué importancia tiene ser un Omega destinado a un Alpha si este está por casarse con otra persona de su clase, que su familia completa aprueba, en este mundo actual donde las relaciones no son mal vista sin importar el género de cada persona, no es tan perfecto como suena, eres juzgado por tu subgénero en sí, si naces como un Alpha te has ganado el estatus social donde vayas eres el acreedor de miradas llenas de respeto o a veces no, pero son seguros de que solo importan ellos y sus estatus social y económico, si naces como un Beta eres una persona normal libre de hacer lo que quiera aunque no tengas muchas riquezas y tu trabajo sea un poco remunerado a las necesidades básicas que exiges pero puedes salir adelante y ser feliz pero...si naces como un Omega para las clases anteriores solo tienes dos usos y en si es igual veas como lo veas y es el tener bebés o vender tu cuerpo a algún Beta o Alpha para tener algo de dinero para comer o vivir un día.

fue un año atrás cuando conocí al amor de mi vida, el cual juntos habías idealizado el estar juntos, vivir juntos, amarnos y ser una familia... el cual hoy se casara con una chica linda y que lo ama así como yo, si él es feliz con ella y ella le hace feliz, yo soy feliz...aunque duela mucho.

Hace un año con tan solo 19 años de edad y estando en mi primer año de universidad, creí mi vida sería tan perfecta como en secundaria y preparatoria, había logrado esconder bien el hecho de ser un Omega, jamás aceptaba ir con ningún Alpha o Beta a alguna fiesta u excursión, estas excusa me ayudaron a ganar incluso el título de antisocial, pero era mejor a que por un error en una fiesta o un lugar solitario alguien me tomara a la fuerza aunque jamás olvidaba mis medicamentos pero no por ello se evitará el dolor. Mis días en la universidad las pasaba agradables y solitarios pero era lo mejor a ser hostigado, un día entre a una conferencia para los que postulaba a un buen trabajo a futuro, fue ahí donde conocí a Hiroto Kira el que sin saberlo sería mi pareja predestinada o así parecía. Estaba en esa conferencia para escuchar sobre el conglomerado Kira, aunque es un mundo de Alphas hay incluso oportunidades para Omegas con buenos estudios como era mi caso actual, mientras buscaba un asiento para tener mejor vista de la presentación mire al frente del escenario y vi al grupo que preparaba a detalle la presentación y entre ellos destacaba un sujeto de buen vestir así como bien parecido, en algún momento al estar mirándolo nuestras miradas se cruzaron casi como un escalofrío al ver esos ojos verdes me hicieron sentir por extraño que fuera, muy ansioso, por un momento solo sonreí un poco y me senté esperando a que comenzara la conferencia y durante ese tiempo escondí mi cara en el escritorio de mi asiento los cuales eran escritorios largos, el lugar se llenó un poco y la conferencia inició, el chico de antes explicaba aquella presentación por sí mismo con un gran control en sus palabras y expresiones sobre los conglomerado Kira, sus multiempresas, tipo de trabajo y muchos detalles más de esta asociación, yo decidí tomar notas para no olvidar nada, escuchaba, miraba y escribía cada palabra que para mí eran importantes de esa persona frente al escenario. Al terminar la conferencia tome mis cosas para salir del lugar, no me gustaban los lugares concurridos así que espere a que el lugar se vaciara para poder irme sin ser empujado, mientras esperaba alguien llegó frente a mi llamado mi atención por completo…

-ha de ver sido una conferencia bastante aburrida para que alguien se durmiera, -hablaba con un tono de desilusión- aunque no es la primera vez, supongo debería hacer lo expliquen con mímica-

-¿he?, ¡no estaba durmiendo! -me levanté y le mire quedando casi frente a él- todo lo contrario...fue una buena conferencia, me ha gustado y he entendido todo lo que ha dicho en esta, no es necesaria la mímica...perdón por hacerle creer otra cosa-

-enserio, que bien entonces-

-sí, aunque...quizás aún tengo algunas dudas...que yo quisiera preguntarle- por alguna razón que no sabía me impulse a mentir para poder mantener esa conversación-

-aún tengo tiempo antes de irme, puedes si quieres preguntar lo que quieras ahora-

-enserio-

no sé porque pero me sentía feliz de que él se acercara a mí en ese momento a aclararme esas dudas que incluso yo pude responderme leyendo nuevamente los apuntes, mi corazón latía al sentir su mirada sobre mí, lo invite a una cafetería cercana a la universidad para estar en un ambiente cómodo…

-si no le molesta podemos ir a una cafetería a una cuadra de la universidad, además es mejor que estar aquí de pie-

-por mí no hay problema, andando-

-bien-

Salimos de ese auditorio y unos pasos afuera comenzamos a conversar un poco para romper el ambiente entre ambos…quería escucharle mientras íbamos juntos

-¿es estudiante o becario acaso?, sabe,... se ve muy mayor a un estudiante-

-me agrada el comentario, pero no, yo hace mucho que me he graduado de mis estudios junto en esta universidad también-

-¡enserio!-

-si-

-vaya es sorprendente, cierto olvide presentarme, que grosero soy… Mi nombre es Midorikawa Ryuuji- me presentaba al tiempo que detenía el paso así como el para darle la mano-

-un junto Midorikawa, -tomando mi mano- soy Kira Hiroto, puedes llamarme Hiroto, como dije no hace mucho que me gradúe de aquí-

-entonces, está en sus 22 o 23 años-

-tengo 22 años actualmente, pero ibas a preguntar mis datos personales o lo de la conferencia de antes- sonriéndome y hacer del nervio soltara su mano y sonriera nervioso-

-lo siento, lamento la grosería-

-está bien, en un ambiente diferente, seriamos sempai y kohai-

-sí, quizás-

La conversación fue agradable y en algún momento llegamos a la cafetería, ambos pedimos un café, un latte y un americano yendo después a una mesa del local donde seguimos nuestra conversación, inicialmente era sobre la conferencia ofrecida por él, en algún momento se ofreció en ayudarme en mi asesoría sobre una materia que realmente no entendía que era la de administración la cual sin negar acepte, el momento en nuestra charla fue agradable que no miramos el tiempo hasta que su teléfono móvil sonó contestando él aquella llanada….

-bueno, si…-

Mientras él atendía, mire mi teléfono móvil, mire la hora y ya era algo tarde, por el tono que tenía seguro era una llamada personal como importante ya que minutos antes se mostraba más relajado frente a mí…

-fue entretenido pero debo irme, esta es muy tarjeta de presentación, llama para ponernos de acuerdo con nuestra asesoría-

-sí, gracias por responder mis preguntas-

-no es nada, nos vemos después, yo pagare el café-

Él se fue de la cafetería y mire aquella tarjeta, me sorprendí, él no era un simple becario como había imaginado por un momento, él era el vicepresidente de esa compañía lo cual me hizo pensar, él era un Alpha sin dudarlo, en ese momento no me importaba si era Beta o Alpha, a diferencia de otras personas podía hablar sin problemas con él y me inspiraba una gran confianza y no una gran desconfianza. Salí de esa cafetería y me fui a casa, vivía en los departamentos escolares, no compartía habitación con nadie así que entre y al cerrar encendí la luz sintiéndome libre en mi "hogar" , me adentre al departamento este no era muy grande, tenía una habitación, un baño, una pequeña sala de estar así como una cocina, me senté en el sofá dejándome caer, al recordar a esa persona alcance mi laptop y comencé a buscar algo respecto a él, sin duda era alguien más de que lo imagine, a diferencia mía él a sus 21 años se graduó como el mejor de su generación, poco después comenzó a trabajar en el negocio de su familia el conglomerado Kira y solo medio año con éxito y reconocimiento por donde fuera fue nombrado vicepresidente, como parte de un plan se reclutamiento el mismo daba algunas conferencias en ciertas universidades, quede impresionado en ese momento pero pese a ese gran abismo entre ambos pues yo creía él era un joven impresionante y no mire más lejos de su estado financiero pero sí pensé, seguro no debía molestarlo siendo tan importante.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Importa el destino Capítulo 2**_

Pasó un mes y no supe más de él, eso solo quedo como un encuentro casual que creí no se repetiría, eso estaba bien para ambos pues no había un gran motivo para vernos de nuevo.

A petición de un compañero de clase de economía le ayude en su trabajo a medio tiempo, tenía que ser mesero con grupo de chicos pero uno de sus amigos enfermo así que me insisto hasta el cansancio lo reemplazará, él le diría a su jefe para que no hubiera problemas e incluso de ser necesario me pagaría por la ayuda, en ese momento no parecía mala idea quizás y podía conseguir un trabajo después.

estaba ese fin de semana en un hotel de lujo, era impresionante, junto a ese grupo entre por la cocina, ellos atendería una fiesta privada en uno de los salones de ese lugar, el trabajo de Kazemaru el chico que me insistió era el de asistir a banquetes como meseros y servir en estos con un grupo grande del restaurante donde trabajaba, el pago era bueno, el jefe de este aceptó a darme un contrato especial y si me gustaba podía quedarme con él puesto, me cambie por el traje de mesero como todos al llegar, escondí bien mi collar para que no fuera visto, para mi suerte esos trajes tenían un corbatín que cubría bien el cuello, una vez todos comenzamos el trabajo de servir en ese banquete, no tome importancia más que las órdenes de la administradora de ese hotel, mientras me movía entre la multitud repartiendo copas de champagne a los que asistieron al lugar me topé con él, estaba recibiendo mi copa de champagne rozando un poco mis dedos y dedicando después una sonrisa…

-nos volvemos a ver, lamento no volver a contactar-

-no, está bien, espero le guste, es el mejor- refiriéndome a la copa que le daba-

-eso espero-

él se alejó de mí, lo mire irse y seguí con mi trabajo, mientras seguía repartiendo bebidas o bocadillos por el salón, una par de sujetos me forzaron a seguirlos fuera de ese sitio, no quería pero sin saber cómo termine fuera de ese salón en el pasillo y frente a mi había una chica…

-como te atreves tu idiota a manchar mi vestido, con lo caro que era-

-¿qué cosa?- no entendía qué pasaba, ella solo ve vio comenzó a gritar-

-tu tiraste sobre mi vestido un poco de esos insípidos bocadillos, es que acaso no sabes disculparte siquiera-

-creo que se…se está equivocando-

-acaso me has llamado mentirosa, tu mocoso idiota-

-no yo….-desviando la mirada-

-descuide señorita, nosotros le enseñaremos a respetarla no faltarle el respeto-

Sin saber realmente un por qué esa chica dejó a esos dos que seguro eran sus guardaespaldas me golpearan un poco y derramaran sobre mí una botella de champagne desde mi cabello el cual callo a mi cara y ropa, supongo para la gente adinerada como los Alphas humillar a alguien con algo tan lujoso no importa…

-espero sea la última vez que vea una escena así por culpa de un plebeyo sin educación-

-vamos señorita su prometido seguro le buscara-

Ella se fue, ni siquiera mire su cara, solo supongo dentro de mi tenía un poco de miedo a reconocerla y si creía la estaba retando me haría colgar desde un estandarte a lo alto de este edificio, me sentía molesto si pero no podía decirle nada ante tales sujetos, me levante y sentía como ese líquido espeso como pegajoso se pegaba a mi ropa y cuerpo, solo suspire me dirigí al baño para secar mi ropa pero frente a mí estaba el…

\- estas bien -

-sí, solo sin querer he tirado esto encima mío, seguro me la descuentan, con permiso-

Actúe como un idioma frente a él pero él pareció había visto la escena ya que su mirada a mi parecía preocupada pues miraba los moretones sobre mi cara y seguro habría más sobre mi estómago pero quizás era por lo que diría después que supe solo se preocupaba por el…

-no puedo permitir tal escena en un evento que mi empresa organiza quede así, anda sígueme, hablaré después con tu jefe...

Por un momento pensé se preocupaba por mí, eso era tonto, el yo pensar así, me llevó al ascensor y subimos unos pisos, no recuerdo cuantos pues me sentía mareado y un poco adolorido….

-huele bien-

-¿qué cosa?-

-no sé, quizás esa botella de champagne que has usado para perfumarte-

-se burla de mi mala suerte acaso-

-sólo intento animarte y dejes de mirar al piso-

-pues no lo hace…no me anima- mirando al frente pero sintiéndome sonrojado por alguna razón-

-no me trates como un desconocido antes te he dicho, puedes llamarme Hiroto-

-si, supongo no me hago a la idea ya que es la segunda vez que nos reunimos-

-es verdad, deja que te ayude y en el proceso conozcámonos-

-supongo que puedo-

-yo hablare con tu jefe pero para empezar deberías buscar un mejor empleo sabes-

-recién comencé con este, aunque es para ayudar a un conocido-

-bueno entonces para que no quedes mal será mejor secar rápido esa ropa antes de que se impregne ese aroma-

-donde-

-en el cuarto que tengo por hoy-

El me guió solo las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, solo unas puertas el saco una tarjeta la cual deslizó en una abertura en la puerta colocó un número y abrió dejándome pasar primero…

-puedes tomar un baño para que tampoco deje marca ese aroma, pásame tu ropa después para mandarla a la lavandería de aquí...-

-quieres me quede desnudo-

-deja que termine de hablar, puedes tomar una bata o incluso puedo prestarte algo sin problema….no creo te quede muy grande-

-supongo que aceptare, tampoco quiero sentir esta ropa pegajosa por mucho así como en mi cabello- ...y lugares donde no quiero ni pensar-

-entonces, sígueme-

El me llevo a una habitación y me mostró dentro de este el baño y donde dejar mi ropa para mandarla a lavar, el salió de la habitación para dejarme solo, admito que hice caso, no parecía mal sujeto pese a su naturaleza. una vez dentro del baño el cual era amplio, más que mi departamento, deje mi ropa dentro de un cesto ,aquel uniforme era molesto después entre tras un cancel de ese baño para llegar a la regadera y a la tina, pero supongo lo mejor era un baño rápido, entre tras soltar mi cabello y me di un refrescante baño en ese lugar, por un momento incluso olvidé donde estaba, después de ese baño, salí y miré una bata de baño, me la coloque pero...al notar mi collar suponía lo mejor era no salir y dejar el mirase esto...si cambiaba su forma de verme solo por ser un Omega, no quería eso aunque solo fuera la segunda vez que lo veo, de pronto algo me sacó de mis pensamientos... el sitio...no está muy callado, tras colocarme bien esa bata salir y anduve mirando con cuidado por el lugar y él no estaba hasta que mire en una barra cercana a la cocina una nota…

-perdona, no puedo quedarme contigo, he mandado ya tu ropa a lavar y estará a más tardar en un hora, espero puedas esperar-

por alguna razón estaba decepcionado, pero estaba aliviado, espere sentado en el sofá por mi ropa, no sé cómo no morí de aburrimiento al esperar quiero cual un niño, después de una hora mi uniforme llego, lo recibí sin salir mucho, lo tome y me vestí lo más rápido y peinándome bien, al bajar al salón me topé con Kazemaru el cual estaba buscándome como preocupado así como el jefe de este el cual me dijo no me daría el trabajo, era poco confiable y había desaparecido por más de una hora… supongo tenía razón tampoco podía decir nada, el banquete terminó y tras entregar mi uniforme y sin paga me coloque la ropa con la que llegue y solo sentía realmente no era mi día ,pero recordé no le había agradecido, así que fui al ascensor tras ir a buscar mis pertenecía en un vestuario para empleados y fui a la habitación donde antes fui, esperaba estuviera en ese lugar. Al llegar llamé a la puerta y poco después esta se abrió dejando ver a Hiroto…

-creí ya te habrías ido- abrió y salir-

-gracias por ayudarme antes, no quería irme sin decir eso-

-bien, bueno espero no tuvieras problemas con tu jefe-

-a decir verdad no tengo ya un empleo, pero es mejor, no quiero un empleo donde me vaya mal-

-la vida adulta no es fácil-

-como sea muchas gracias, realmente me gustaría agradecer mejor pero por ahora es lo mejor que puedo hacer, quiero sepa... quiero sepas que si necesitas y puedo ser de ayuda... llama si-

-está bien...lo que me recuerda, podrías venir mañana a mi oficina, quizás pueda darte un empleo-

-enserio, pero aun soy estudiante-

-está bien, ya mañana que veas el trabajo podrás decidirte si aceptas o no-

-bien, entonces iré mañana, espéreme-

No hice más caso y salí corriendo de ahí con tanta emoción que olvidé pedir la dirección, la cual tuve que buscar después en casa por medio de internet.

Al día siguiente me arregle y después de la universidad fui a la empresa Kira, al llegar realmente me sorprendí, era un edificio enorme y elegante en el centro de la ciudad, en camino aquí decidí comprar un pequeño presente como gratitud en una pastelería cercana a mi Universidad la cual vende ricos postres, no era mucho pero esperaba le gustaran. Al entrar en la recepción llegue frente a una señorita…

-buenas tardes, vengo a ver a...Kira Hiroto-

-lo siento, él no está ahora-

-¿pero él me pidió venir?-

-¿tienes una cita?-

-no, pero…-

-entonces olvídalo, largo de aquí, estoy ocupada-

-pero él me ha pedido venir, ¡llame ahora!-

El gritar no funcionó, esa chica llamó a seguridad y fui echado a la fuerza siendo arrojado con mucha fuerza cayendo casi de cara contra el asfalto, solo escuche a los tres que me sacaron burlándose de mí como imagen…

-vuelve cuando seas importante-

note que lo que compre estaba completamente aplastado, en la caída había caído sobre un pequeño paquete de galletas el cual ahora era polvo, suspire, creo me importaba más mi regalo que el haber sido arrojado y tratado como una bolsa y haberme lastimado un poco la mano con un raspón , me puse de pie y en el contenedor más cercano arroje a la basura ese paquete aplastado, no iba a darle una caja con moronas, me dirigí a la calle principal para tomar un taxi e irme a casa, justo cuando llegue a un cruce escuche un claxon al mirar frente a mí estaba el…

-vaya, parece que sin importar que, ahora nos encontraremos-

-sí, eso creo-

-sube, recién iba a llamar pero olvide no se tu número, que oportuno verte aquí, anda sube-

Subí a su automóvil y me cruce el cinturón de seguridad, realmente el traje negro le queda, él puso en marcha el automóvil y conversamos...

-dime, no irás a verme-

-sí, pero en tu oficina no me dejaron pasa, supongo con mi apariencia es normal

-que tiene de malo, eres un estudiante no un adulto para vestir con traje cuando yo te invite-

-eso díselo a tus empleados que…-

Me quede callado, él no debía saber cómo me trataron y menos quejarme, además supongo mi apariencia de llevar jeans y una camisa blanca con un sudadera de un tono negro y deportivos no era la mejor imagen, pero si para mí para esconder mi cuello, más frente a él, solo suspire…

-¿qué paso, porque no me has llamado?, ya que tu si tienen mi número, en la tarjeta que te di estaba escrito-

-enserio, vaya no lo note, de haber sabido...mi regalo estaría intacto-

-qué cosa-

-bueno... digamos que compre algo para agradecer lo de ayer pero... unos sujetos en el tren me empujaron y lo pisaron...vaya de haber sabido-

-no entiendo cómo se relaciona pero supongo está bien -

-qué cosa-

-no me mal entiendas por favor, para la otra esperare lo que prepares o me des algo-

-bien

Me sentía un poco decepcionado, así que por un momento me quede callado hasta que recordé…

-¿dónde vamos?-

-¿apenas preguntas?-

-curiosidad, ahora recuerdo me pediste venir a tu oficina, por un empleo, ¿cuál es?-

-así es, te daré un trabajo que no implica algún peligro o ser bañado en algún licor de lujo-

-¿qué será?, sabe soy estudiante aun y no tengo mucha experiencia o tiempo-

-ya lo sabrás, pero me serias de mucha ayuda-

Al oír aquellas palabras me sentí un poco feliz, el después solo condujo sin decirme más pues su móvil sonó y respondió con un a auricular, se notaba no quería hablar con esa persona así que mire hacia la ventanilla y solo mire el camino hasta llegar a una zona residencial y el automóvil por fin se detuvo frente a una bella y gran casa, era como una pequeña mansión de lujo, la zona era sin duda de gente rica.


	3. Chapter 3

**Importa el destino Capítulo 3**

tras bajar de aquel automóvil que hasta ese momento noté su lujo tras sentirme triste por mi regalo comprendí realmente estaba muy por debajo de la imagen que el inspiraba, realmente solo soy un Omega y uno muy ordinario en comparación a él un Alpha bien parecido, el me saco de mis pensamientos, salió del automóvil y me pidió seguirlo dentro de su casa, al entrar vi era incluso más bonito por dentro con todo el lujo imaginable, su casa parecía postal de revista de esas de lujo donde muestran lo último en mueblería de alta demanda.

-vaya, pero por qué venir a su hogar-

-bueno, tras pensar mejor ayer mi oferta pensé podrás ayudarme aquí en lugar de una oficina-

-quiere sea su sirviente, oiga pareceré patético pero no soy un sirviente escucho-

-nada de eso, pero me gustaría a alguien que cuidara de mi hogar además suelo pasar algunas cosas por lo ocupado en mi tiempo y me gustaría alguien me apoyara, además te prometí asesorarte en tu carrera, que mejor aquí donde tengo el material indicado, que dices trabaja para mí, y a cambio te ayudo a tu estudio-

-creó entender que quiere, pero ahora creo le causaré problemas-

-para nada, cualquier cosa puedo ayudarte además te pagaré por tu ayuda lo justo-

-bien, supongo, pero si veo le molestó me voy-

-como quieras, pero lo dudo-

Al comienzo todo fue bueno, aunque le ayude como un servicio doméstico no me molestaba, tras salir de clases venía a su casa, el me dio la copia de su llave y podía hacer mis tareas aquí tras ordenar cosa no difícil, hacia la cena que comenzábamos a compartir, me ayudaba en mi asesoría y en ocasiones me quedaba a dormir en su casa, por dos meses fue perfecto e incluso ya lo llamaba por su nombre tan naturalmente. Pero no duro y él supo lo que era, el hasta ese momento creyó era un Beta ordinario y agradable.

Estaba terminando la cena como cada día, cuando escuche el llego así que fui a recibirle como siempre tras apagar la estufa y verlo.

-bienvenido, has llegado pronto- tomando su saco y maletín-

-solo lo usual- entrando y aflojar su corbata y saludar-

-la cena estará pronto- yendo a dejar las cosas al sofá en el living-

-está bien- tomando asiento en uno de los sofás-

-sabes, gracias a ti hoy el resultado en mi examen fue positivo, nunca creí llegar a ver algo así en la clase de contabilidad, parecía tan fácil-

-bien entonces festejemos ese porcentaje –acercándose al menor-

El coloco su mano en mi frente, tan cálida, hacia mi frente se sintiera caliente y mi corazón agitado, él sonrió ampliamente después de ese gesto.

-has hecho la cena así que, vamos a cenar fuera mañana-

-no, no lo decía para…-

-está bien además me hace feliz el saber te ayude, no solo es un logro tuyo-

Ver su sonrisa me hacía tan feliz, después de que descansara un poco comimos juntos cada día alababa mi comida pues mi comida era muy distinto a lo que en su juventud acostumbro me gustaba escucharle decir "amo la comida casera de Ryuuji", después de la cena me pidió ver ese examen, estaba feliz pues cada respuesta estaba bien argumentada, su expresión fue como de un maestro feliz del logro de su alumno, menciono me prestarías algunos libros para pasar otras de mis materias como administración así que acepte, pensé que seguro los libros que él me prestaría eran de buena calidad a diferencia de los pequeños libros que se encontraban en las bibliotecas o comprar alguno promedios sería más caro que mi dosis, estaba feliz de poder tener así fuera prestados esos libros. Ese día me quede en su casa y dormí como en otras ocasiones en la habitación de huéspedes. Él se fue pronto a su trabajo y yo a la universidad sólo desayunamos, mi día fue tranquilo y sin problemas, me quedé estudiando hasta tarde y mire la hora en mi móvil así que me apresure a su casa y antes de disponerme a llegar vi un automóvil negro frente a su casa como me acercaba una mujer salió del vehículo y me miró.

-tu eres la mascota que Hiroto tiene a su cuidado, ¿verdad?-

No me agrado el cómo me llamo pero no pelearía con una mujer pese a su grosería y que ni conocía, quizás era amiga de Hiroto creí pues le llamo por su nombre y no apellido.

-no sé de qué habla, solo trabajo para el cuidando su casa-

-ya veo, supongo no eres tu aun así te diré esto por amabilidad, Hiroto es mi esposo y no quiero nadie se le acerque ni siquiera un ordinario, lo amo mucho como para dejarlo tranquilo-

-no entiendo por qué me dices eso-

-es verdad, bien no le digas me viste, mocoso sucio-

Después de esa rara conversación ella se fue, no sé pero saber eso hizo mi corazón se agitara un poco, entre en casa y limpie lo que no era nada pues ordene antes de irme a la universidad me quede en el living con la mente confusa...pero era normal un Alpha se casara y más con alguien de su clase social, no entendí pero comencé a llorar él estaba casado y no lo supe porque no lo menciono, así yo no estaría sufriendo por él, en ese momento lo note, me gustaba este Alpha, quizás desde que lo vi por ello buscaba me viera pero no lo había notado hasta que esa mujer apareció para quitarme algo que jamás me perteneció, porque me fije en el en ese momento,… no lo note cuando regreso a casa hasta que me tomo del hombro y gire la vista para encontrarme con sus ojos.

-¿qué te ocurre? ¿Estás bien?-

-nada, perdón- secando mis lágrimas-

-nadie llora por nada-

-creo entro algo en mis ojos, es eso-

Sonreí y no pregunto más sólo me tomo de la mano, me llevo a su automóvil ye hizo entrar en este y comenzó a conducir rumbo a algún lugar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ultima actualización espero sea del agrado sin más.**

**Importa el destino capítulo 4**

Llegamos a un hotel al mismo donde antes vine a trabajar, entramos pero solo después de llegar a la recepción pregunté el que hacíamos en ese lugar entonces con una sonrisa dijo que si no recordaba nuestra promesa, me quede pensando hasta que fuimos a un ascensor y solo un par de pisos llegamos a un gran restaurante, no era ese salón donde encontré a Hiroto esa ocasión, era tan grande ese lugar.

-lo recuerdas, celebraremos esa nota, tu logro es mío-

-en este lugar-

-tranquilo, no estés nervioso-

Seguimos a un encargado hasta una mesa muy cercana a al ventanal, mire a las personas en ese sitio solo tome asiento frente a la mesa, sin duda llamaba la atención, el por lo menos tenía un buen traje y lucía bien pero yo, solo suspire...

-no te sientas incómodo no debe importante nada con que tengas hambre estaré feliz-

-bien-

el mesero llego y nos entregó las cartas para ordenar, todo era tan caro además no entendía los nombre de los platillos, así que Hiroto dijo que si estaba de acuerdo que pidiera por ambos cosa que no me negué, el entonces ordenó un corte de carne término medio 3/4 con aderezo, goza de carne, una barra de sushi de gran calidad como variedad, el pidió eso y más para comer aunque yo comí más, todo estaba delicioso además de ser acompañado con una copa de vino, el pregunto si ya tomaba, no le mentí había probado el sake y las cervezas pero no pasaba de dos latas, así que ordenó una botella y dijo lo tomara con calma, tras terminar de comer solo tomábamos el contenido de la botella de vino el cual era tinto y un tanto dulce.

-que bien comí-

-me alegro, ahora que paso tiempo me dirás porque llorabas-

-bueno, no mentiré pues Hiroto ha sido amable… supe estás casado, ¿es verdad?-

-¿eso te importa?-

-perdón, no debí preguntar-

-perdona no quise sonara así, te diré pero vayamos a otro lugar-

Salimos del restaurante y creí regresaríamos a su casa, nos metimos al ascensor en silencio y note subíamos algunos pisos, llegamos a una habitación en la cual accedió con una tarjeta, nos pusimos cómodos en el sofá del lugar y comenzamos a hablar.

-¿cómo supiste de esto?-

-hoy una mujer muy hermosa como elegante me ha dicho era tu esposa y no quiero recordar que más dijo cuándo la encontré frente a tu casa-

-no es mi esposa, es mi prometida- mencionó con gran calma-

-entonces es verdad- mirándole-

-eso, te tenía llorando, por saber estoy con alguien- mirando al contrario que bajo la mirada-

-no, no sé por qué estaba llorando a decir verdad, los Alphas deben casarse con alguien de su clase y nivel social, yo ni siquiera debí pensar en enamorarme o algo así , debí verme como un tonto, perdona si te preocupe antes-

-acaso te gusto, por ello estabas llorando-

-lo siento-

Al decir eso quise irme pero él me tomo del brazo para no dejarme ir y comenzó a hablar sin soltarme y mirándome

-yo confieso, creí era un simple Beta, un chico agradable con el cual hablar, la primera vez pensé había sido agradable el conocerte y la segunda vez creí que parecía el destino nos dejaba ver nuevamente incluso con ese incidente provocó terminaras trabajando conmigo, confieso me gusto usar la excusa de asesorarte para conocernos y ser amigos pero con el tiempo que parecías vivir a mi lado yo... me enamorado de ti, aunque no eres un Omega , me gusto todo de ti, esa extraña aroma que te rodea ..Todo de ti me gusta...me gustas Ryuuji-

El tras esas palabras se acercó a besarme pero había algo que debía decirle antes de que él pudiera siquiera pensar en besarme o yo en corresponder

-yo, debo decir algo-

-¿qué es?-

-yo no soy un Beta, siempre me ha gustado esconder mi subgénero y vivir cómodamente como si fuera un Beta, jamás me ha gustado estar con los Alphas… hasta ahora...yo a decir verdad soy un Omega, no un Beta.. Lo siento-

-pero qué dices, eso está mejor, quiero seas mi compañero-

-qué hay de tu novia-

-nunca me gusto, jamás estuve de acuerdo con esto así que terminare ese compromiso... por favor se mi pareja, vive conmigo, quiero entregarte todo a ti-

-¿estás seguro? es tan repentino-

-muy seguro-

En ese momento él se fue sobre mí y comenzó a besarme hasta terminar desnudos en la cama de esa habitación, haciéndolo hasta sentir nuestros cuerpos arder y cansados, en algún punto de la noche el me abrazaba y repetía me amaba mientras me daba algunos besos y me sentía igual. Que idiota fui al caer cegado por mi primera pasión. Desde el día que nos conocimos a la actualidad ya eran ocho meses en que nos conocimos y cinco de los cuales vivimos juntos, cada día era felicidad, incluso pensamos a futuro, cuidaba bien mi celo y me quedaba en los edificios escolares de la universidad cuando estos ocurrían y regresaba junto a él al terminar estos, él decía que si teníamos un hijo se casara conmigo aunque solo quería terminara mis estudios y casarnos así pensaba él y era un soñador que creyó en el.

Hiroto se había ido a un viaje de negocios y yo estaba en su casa, en esta su padre vino y al solo verme dijo no quería su hijo tuviera un amante pues estaba por casarse, si quería a un idiota para sacarle dinero me presentaría alguna persona pero dejara en paz a un hombre comprometido seguido de eso dejó a sus dos guardaespaldas me golpearan, ni así entendí pasó tres meses y Hiroto regreso de viaje y le recibí, estaba feliz de verme-

-este tiempo fue eterno, ni siquiera pude llamarte, ¿me extrañaste?-

-claro-

-tan bello mi Ryuuji-

en ese regreso me acosté con él, a diferencia de la primera vez sentía me sofocaba, el aire se escapaba de mi boca al ser penetrado por él, sus caricias hacían arder mi piel, lloraba de felicidad como del placer que él me daba y en ese momento él iba a morder mi cuello pero no lo hizo y mencionó, quería fuera ya un adulto y me graduara para poder hacerme suyo, su intensidad no solo fue una vez sino una más, amaba a Hiroto no quería dejarlo pero, un par de días después ella vino a casa aprovechando no estaba el.

-seré directa, tome esto -dándome un sobre- Hiroto y yo tendremos un niño, ¿serás una molestia aún?, ve mi amabilidad de querer que te des cuenta solo te está usando, yo soy su prometida, su familia me ama además de lo más importante tendremos un bebé, ¿en serio quieres ser un vulgar amante de un Alpha?-

Abrir ese sobre y note como tocaba su vientre, esta era una prueba de embarazo donde decía tenía seis semanas de gestación, llore frente a esa mujer sin pensarlo, algo en mi dolía, era como si me hubieran golpeado con algo tan filoso que me hizo caer el suelo.

-conservarlo y dáselo a Hiroto, aunque no importa igual se lo haré saber, seré amable déjalo aun eres un niño, no te metas donde no perteneces y menos conmigo, me entere mi suegro mando a que te pegaran eso ha sido amable yo... te mataba de buena vez-

Tras decir estas palabras en un tono frío se fue de casa, estaba devastado, cuando Hiroto llegó le mostré ese sobre, no parecía sorprendido y solo se abrazó a mí.

-perdóname, yo realmente te amo-

-¿enserio, no parece?-

-no sé qué ocurrió, pero no te dejare, aunque me case con ella por el bien de ese bebé yo te amo, pasará un tiempo pero me divorciare y estaré junto ti, no me odies-

-te crees que soy tu amante solo por ser un Omega, te odio… no, me odio más a mí ... siempre me aleje de los Alphas debió ser igual contigo, no quiero verte-

Llore en ese momento y me aleje de él, aunque intento buscarme en la universidad por algunos días cedió después de un mes y como un balde de agua fría me llegó una invitación, era una burla una cruel arma para lastimarme.

Fui a ese bello hotel y se estaba llevando una boda, mire desde fuera pero justo cuando quise irme pos no entendí por que vine ella apareció, una bella novia en un vestido blanco y se acercó a mí.

-lo diré una vez más aunque parece rayar mi sentir y querer te alejes... yo lo amo, lo amo desde que era una niña de 8 años, no me lo quites he soñado esto sin fin de veces desde que lo conocí, si no por mí que sea por mi bebé, yo no te odio para nada,... así fue mi padre antes de casarse tuvo un amante Omega hasta que se casó, no quiero seas amante de mi esposo, por favor-

-a mí ya no me gusta el-

-soy feliz, sería cruel decir te quedes, pero... toma esto, es un regalo, quiero pagar lo que sufriste por su causa-

ella chasqueó los dedos y un hombre me dio un sobre, ella dijo era una beca quería ayudarme a no detener mi estudio y conocer a alguien mejor para mí, quería negarme pero me insistió hacerlo, después ella se fue y después apareció Hiroto, se veía tan bien que sonreí.

-¿qué haces aquí?-

-vine a felicitar a la feliz pareja, espero seas un buen esposo con esa señorita-

-Ryuuji- queriendo abrazar peor lo aleje-

-suéltame, yo no quiero hacer difícil esto, solo vine a desearte felicidad

-yo…-

-si me amaste, no me busques más, no hagamos esto tan cruel para los dos, además creo no me gustaste tanto, -mentí- así que no me busques, solo quería un benefactor pero debí saber estabas con alguien, deberé buscar otro-

-mientes, así no eres tu-

-¿lo crees?, soy un Omega, por vivir haría lo que sea, bien me voy-

-me gustas, siempre te amare y te arrastraré a mi lado- abrazándome-

-te odio, no eres el único en mi vida-

El me abrazo pero le empuje y le di un golpe, le dije algunas palabras crueles que me dolieron a mi seguro más que a él, pero Hiroto debía estar con su hijo y esposa así que después me fui, llores después de ese día llore hasta sentirme enfermo, no comía, no dormía pero cuando creía ya nada me recordaba a él supe estaba en cinta, tenía dos meses de gestación es lo que tenía y me provocaba sentirme un poco enfermo…. lloré, ¿porque me había dado un recuerdo?, no pudo irse sin dejarme ninguna marca.

El tiempo pasó y realmente ya no supe de él o quise no saber más de él, me mude con mi padre a Corea y viví en la ciudad de Dejen junto a él y mi hijo, solo a él le quería como un recuerdo de que alguna vez ame demasiado como para que me dejara algo tan hermoso y una lección de buscar bien a mi destinado la próxima vez.


End file.
